Nikah Muda? Yakin Lo?
by SLEEPING FOREST15
Summary: Okay, sejauh ini kita tahu kalau kita lagi ada di negara Hi yang memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis ‘kan? *angguk* Tapi… Kalau sebuah pernikahan sesama jenis berlangsung dan kedua pasangannya masih berumur 16 tahun, gimana? R&R!


HAI CEMUAAAnyaaa!! Namaku Yukinojo theBlacklistHUNTER7-x! Ufufufu…

Nyaaannn~ Panggil Nojophu ajah, ya!! XDDD

Nojophu masih baru di dunia FFn! Chu~

Nojophu masih kelas 1 SMP, Nojophu juga gak terlalu ngerti cara nulis yang baik…

Hiksu! *meluk boneka Jack*

Ufufufu… Tapi Nojophu suka Yaoi! *ngelirik ke arah Kurochoo n Hitomuchu*

Gara-gara merekaaa! Ufufufu! X3

Nojophu sukaaaa SASUNARU!! Hot gimaaanaaaa gittuuuu! XD

Yak, karena ini fic pertama Nojophu! Maaf, ya kalo banyak salah-salah! XP

**Pairing: SasuxNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Based On: Kurochoo and Hitomuchu's Ideas! (Korean's Movie)**

**Tittle: Nikah Muda? Yakin Lo?**

**Prologue. Phu-1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okay… Kita cek dulu berapa hal berikut ini sebelum masuk cerita.

Ehem-ehem, Bisa anda lihat kita sedang berada di sebuah negara bernama Hi. Cek!

Lihat? Okay… Baca! Sekarang kita lagi di negara Hi, sebuah negara kecil dengan berbagai potensi alam. Cek!

Negara Hi adalah salah satu negara yang memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Cek!

Tentu saja awalnya ini menimbulkan pro dan kontra di kalangan masyrakat, namun lambat laun mereka mulai menerima hal ini sebagai kewajaran dan hal biasa. Cek!

Okay, sejauh ini kita tahu kalau kita lagi ada di negara Hi yang memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis 'kan? *angguk* Tapi… Kalau sebuah pernikahan sesama jenis berlangsung dan kedua pasangannya masih berumur 16 tahun, gimana?

Gimaaanaa hayooo?

Tentu aja kayak mereka ini, nih!

"Gue nggak mau pake baju ini!! O-maa!!"

"Narutoooo! Kamu harus pake baju ini!"

"Ne! Kenapa nggak dia ajah!"

"Dia? Maksudmu Sasuke? Dia kan pake tuxedo, sesuai peran dia 'kan?"

"A-apaaa!? Maksud O-mama, dia itu 'Seme'?!"

"Ufufufu… Kau mengerti juga, ya istilah seperti itu…"

"*blush* T-tapi 'kan?! Kenapa bisa kayak gituuuuu?!"

"Ufufufu…"

"Ke-kenapa o-ma?!!"

Yak!

Seperti yang ada baca di atas, namanya Uzumaki Naruto dan tentu saja semua tahu bagaimana rupanya 'kan? Berambut pirang, bermata biru dan memiliki bekas luka di masing-masing pipinya. Sifatnya periang dan ceria, seolah ada matahari mengikuti jalannya dapat di katakan dia ini seperti musim panas.

"Dia 'Uke'ku?! Yang bener ajaaahh?! Aniki!"

"Sasuphi, bukankah dia cocok untuk jadi Uke?"

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuphi! Dan aku tidak suka diaaa!!"

"Be-nar-kah? Sasuphiii~?"

"K-kau! Kubunuh kaauu!"

Dan yang ini, siapa lagi? Kalau bukan Tuan Pemarah dan Bermulut Tajam, Uchiha Sasuke! Jika mukanya tidak tampan, pasti banyak yang sudah memukulnya… Eits! Jangan salah, Tuan kita ini menguasai Aikido dan Kendo, sempurnanya lagi ia juga Juara Satu Nasional! Mukanya dingin dan matanya seolah ingin membunuh, kalau Naruto itu Musim Panas dia ini Musim Dinginnya.

"Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupmu dan akan terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan?"

EITS!! Tunggu dulu! Pak Pendeta! Jangan mulai dulu!

Kalian pengen tahu 'kan kenapa, orang yang berlainan dalam segala hal ini bisa bersatu di dalam perahu yang bernama Pernikahan? Okay, ceritanya di mulai seminggu yang lalu. Di sore yang berhujan sewaktu pulang sekolah.

_Flashback! Startooo!_

"Hujan…" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh tetesan hujan yang jatuh, lagi-lagi! Dia pasti lupa membawa payung, padahal sudah jelas 'kan akhir-akhir ini sering hujan.

"Aku duluan, ya Naruto!"

Yah, Kiba pulang bersama Hinata… Mau tidak mau Naruto harus maklum sebab temannya yang satu itu sedang pendekatan sama Anggota keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Satu persatu anak-anak Konoha Private School menembus hujan deras dengan payung berwarna-warni tanpa menoleh pada yang lain. Membuat Naruto menatap langit yang gelap ketakutan, hari semakin sore dan dia masih belum beranjak dari Pintu Utama Sekolahnya. Menunggu Hujan akan reda… Namun firasatnya berkata bahwa Hujan ini akan semakin deras dan akan reda esok hari…

"Ahh!! Masa bodoh!"

Naruto mengayunkan kakinya keras, berlari di bawah hujan karena ia cukup bosan menatapi tetes hujan dan ia ingin makan udon di rumah! Sayangnya, anak bodoh ini tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan…

THUDDD!!

Seluruh badannya yang setengah basah akibat hujan deras, jatuh ke atas tanah dan berlumuran lumpur…. Betapa cerobohnya, ia pun meringis kesakitan dan melihat bahwa celana, jas dan kemeja putihnya sudah kecipratan lumpur kecoklatan…

"Uweeehh…" Ringisnya.

Pada akhirnya Naruto harus kembali lagi ke dalam sekolah tepatnya ke ruangan ganti cowok dan mandi di sana.

Sementara di sisi lain gedung Utama, di gedung utara lebih tepatnya ruangan kendo junior Konoha Private School. Sedang di adakan pesta perayaan atas kemenangan mereka pada kejuaraan Kendo Nasional, tentu saja dengan minum-minum.

"Okeh!! Yang di sana! Habiskan sake ini!"

Yang di sana? Tentu saja si penyabet juara dalam kejuaraan ini dengan nilai sempurna, Uchiha Sasuke. " Tidak mauuu! Kita ini belum 18 tahun Senpai!"

"Yaaaahh, Nggak Seru!" Sang senpai mengacungkan jempolnya ke bawah, lalu melirik ke arah junior-juniornya yang lain sambil mengoyang-goyangkan botol Sake. Mereka tertawa licik, lalu berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil memandang hujan di luar.

"Yak! Lo pegang kakinya! Gue tangannya!" Teriak salah seorang junior, Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa dirinya akan di kerjai tentu saja panik dan meronta-ronta. "Senpai! Siaaaapp!!"

"W-woy! Gue nggak maaauuu!"

Yak! Telat Sasuke… Mereka sudah mencekoki Sasuke sampai 2 botol lebih, sehingga muka Sasuke menjadi semerah cangkang kepiting. Sang senpai hanya tertawa-tawa puas lalu kembali melanjutkan acara minum-minum meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergeletak mabuk.

"Uekh… Aku mau muntah…"

HOEEEkk!!

"S-senpai… Sas-sasuke-kun muntah…"

"Sialan! Ayo, angkat dia ke ruang ganti!"

THUDD!!

Sungguh senpai itu kejam sekali, meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang ganti dalam keadaan mabuk dan berlumuran muntahannya sendiri. Sendirian di dalam ruang ganti… Eits? Sendirian? Di sana ada Naruto juga!!

"Uhm? Siapa itu?" Dalam keadaan basah hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya, Naruto berjalan dari arah ruang mandi berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang menimbulkan keributan tadi.

"Huekh…"

"U-uchiha?! Sedang apa elo di sini?!"

Segera Naruto menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang terjatuh di depan pintu ruang ganti, Sasuke yang masih memakai seragam hitam kendo menatap Naruto dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Si-siapa L-Lo?"

Dari bau mulutnya, Naruto jelas tahu bahwa itu bau Sake! Tapi, apa yang sedang di lakukan anggota keluarga terkenal Uchiha dalam hari berhujan, di ruang ganti, berlumuran cairan muntah dan mabuk pula?!

"G-gue Uzumaki naruto w-waktu SD kita pernah sekelas! Ah.. Mana mungkin elo inget! Ahh… harus gimana, ni? A-air! Iya air!"

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang besar itu ke atas punggungnya, berjalan terseok-seok ke ruang mandi dan memposisikan tubuh si Uchiha di bawah salah satu shower.

"Duh… Kok bisa kayak gini, seehh?"

Naruto melepaskan seragam hitam Sasuke yang sudah berlumuran muntahannya dan melemparkan ke lantai. Lalu memutar knop Shower dan membiarkan tubuh Sasuke di basahi air, ia berharap manusia satu ini sadar setelah di mandikan.

"He-hei! Elo ngapain? Kok bisa mabuk kayak gini?"

Yup! Naruto sudah melepaskan seluruh seragam Sasuke dan hanya meninggalkan si Uchiha memakai Kaos dalam dan Boxer hitam di bawah semburan air dingin.

"He-hehehe…" Sasuke mulai tertawa tidak jelas, entah karena mabuk atau…

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaan gue!"

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di antara leher Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan mata setengah terbuka dan bernapas sake. "Gu-e suka Lo…"

Cup!

Bibir Sasuke yang basah akibat air dari shower menempel pada mulut Naruto yang jelas sangat dan amat terkejut. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong badan Sasuke ke dinding di belakangnya dan mundur hingga terjatuh tepat di atas seragam hitam Sasuke. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Teriakan Naruto menggema di dalam ruangan itu memantul di antara dinding keramik, terdengar sampai keluar gedung dan jelas sampai juga ke telinga para anggota kendo. Semua anggota kendo tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke dalam ruangan ganti dan … dan menemukan sebuah pemandangan… Uhm… Uhm..

"S-senpai… I-itu Sasuke-kun 'kan? D-dan itu…"

"I-iya… Itu anak kelas 2, d-dan…"

"…Telanjang… Ap-apakah Sa-sasuke-kun dan anak i-itu… Uhm…"

Begini, Naruto tadi mundur dan terjatuh di atas seragam Sasuke 'kan? Tapi, ada yang tidak dia sadari yaitu handuknya melorot dari pinggangnya dan lepas entah di manaaaa! Jadi Naruto bugil dan berusaha menutupi badannya dengan seragam Sasuke, yang jelas sangat ke besaran di tubuhnya! Mukanya sangat merah menyamai muka Sasuke, yang pingsan di bawah guyuran air.

"I-ini… Bu-bukan seperti apa yang kalian p-pikirkan!!"

_Stop!! Flasbacknya segitu ajah!_

Okeh kita sampai di mana? Oh, iya! Pak Pendetaaaa Lanjuutt!

"S-s-s-a-saya terima!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik di antara hadirin di gereja itu menertawakan kegugupan Sasuke di saat mengikat janji. Sementara ibu kedua mempelai itu saling menangis berpelukan meninggalkan apara ayah yang juga diam-diam menitikkan air mata haru.

"Lalu, apakah kau Uzumaki Naruto menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan hidupmu dan terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan?" Tanya Sang pendeta penuh wibawa pada Naruto yang menggigil ketakutan di dalam balutan gaun putih berenda.

"I-iya, G-gu.. eh Sa-saya terima!" Katanya terbata-bata.

"Baik sekarang kalian boleh berciuman…"

WHAT?! Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan tak mampu berkedip, seolah tak percaya apa yang barusan sang pendeta lontarkan. Tentu saja , mana mungkin mereka mau! Di depan banyak orang pulaaaaa!

Namun, Itachi si pendamping pria maju perlahan dan mendorong kepala Sasuke ke arah Naruto. CUP!

"I-itachi Kaaaaauuu!!"

DHUAAARR!

Terdengar letusan kembang api di luar gereja, dengan terpaksa Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan di atas gelaran karpet merah untuk masuk ke dalam mobil pernikahan. Saling sikut, Naruto melemparkan tatapan bencinya pada Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang menginjak kaki Naruto. Waduh-waduh! Kalian ini udah nikah loh!!

Di bawah taburan bunga mawar merah dan tawa para hadirin, bayangan kebahagiaan seolah hadir di antara mereka. Padahal… Kebencian keduanya belumlah surut… Bergelora dalam lubuk hati, seperti gunung yang siap meletus.

Ahh… Gimana, ya… Nasib pernikahan ini?

.

.

.

PHU-1. OFF

.

.

.

**Sleeping Forest**

**Maka setiap jiwa baru di dalam hutan ini… Adalah kematian.**

YATTAAA!! Selesaaaaiii! XD –Beberapa ada yang OOC, ufufu… Ayo tebak siapa Senpainya Sasuke yang jail itu…-bukan OC!-

Ternyataaaa! Cuapeeekk buangeett! Padahal Hitomuchu ama Nojophu 'kan baru selesai ulangan… Gara-gara Kurochoo, nih!! Orang mau liburan jugaaahh! *tereak gaje-dijitak*

Oh iya! Senpai-senpai semuanyaaa jangan lupaaaa reviewwww yaaa!!!!

Moja-Mojaaaa! *lari2*

Oh, iyaaa! Yang mau nge-plem… Ah, jangan deh bu! Ohohoh… Ibu WW13, nanti Nojophu ketawa lagi… *lari*

Hehehehe. Yang mau gabung… Hayoo2 Hayoo!

masih di bukaaa!! XDDD


End file.
